Water Hole
The Water Hole is a source of water in the Pride Lands. History ''The Lion King'' Simba approaches his best friend Nala as her mother Sarafina is bathing her, and announces that he'd like to show her a "really cool" place. Simba's own mother asks what this place is, and Simba tells her that it's around the Water Hole. Irritated, Nala demands to know what's so great about the Water Hole, and Simba tells her that he'll show her when they get there. The cubs receive permission to go from their mothers, but under the condition that they are accompanied by Zazu. Zazu leads the two cubs towards the Water Hole, which is visible in the distance, as they whisper together. Eventually, Simba sings "I Just Can't Wait to be King", with Nala joining in at one point, to shake off Zazu. ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures'' ''A Tale of Two Brothers'' A crisis at the water hole nearly keeps Simba from fulfilling his promise to his son, Kopa. ''How True, Zazu?'' Cheka, Sukari, Lulu, and Nzuri are seen playing in the water hole while their parents stand off to the side and discuss Zazu's nosiness. The Brightest Star When a drought strikes the Pride Lands, the water hole becomes a war zone. A particularly selfish lion attempts to ward off the many animals who attempt to drink from the pool, hogging the water and refusing to share with his fellow Pride Landers. In order to solve the dispute, Mohatu seeks out a new source of water. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes the Water Hole, add it to this list. *The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship *The Lion Guard: Simba's Presentation *The Lion Guard: Brotherly Affection *The Lion Guard: Protecting Swala *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kwato *The Lion Guard: Helping Willow *The Lion Guard: Helping Hamu *The Lion Guard: Saving the King *The Lion Guard: Defending Tiifu *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nzuri *The Lion Guard: Helping Chama *The Lion Guard: Helping Furaha *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mwenzi *The Lion Guard: Helping Shingo *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nzee *The Lion Guard: Protecting Muhanga and Muhangus *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ma *The Lion Guard: Shari's Affection *The Lion Guard: Protecting Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard: Helping Denahi *The Lion Guard: Helping Kenai *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Makuu *The Lion Guard: Protecting Zazu *The Lion Guard: Helping Maple *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Reirei *The Lion Guard: Protecting Uroho *The Lion Guard: Defending A Grandmother *The Lion Guard: Helping Mwizi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nefu *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Mzingo *The Lion Guard: Helping Mwevi *The Lion Guard: Helping Kongwe *The Lion Guard: Helping Sarafina *The Lion Guard: Helping Raksha *The Lion Guard: Helping Naanda *The Lion Guard: Defeating Mpishi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kula *The Lion Guard: Helping Bemba *The Lion Guard: Defeating Kenge *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Mpishi *The Lion Guard: Helping Kinyonga *The Lion Guard: Helping Badili *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kovu *The Lion Guard: Helping Nita *The Lion Guard: Defending Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: Helping Kia *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kata *The Lion Guard: Defending Swala *The Lion Guard: Protecting Zito *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kopa *The Lion Guard: Protecting Chumvi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Maya *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ogopa *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kora *The Lion Guard: Defeating Sumu *The Lion Guard: Protecting Tumbili *The Lion Guard: Helping Belee *The Lion Guard: Protecting Denahi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Haya *The Lion Guard: Protecting Thurston *The Lion Guard: Defending Boboka *The Lion Guard: Protecting Bhati *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mjomba *The Lion Guard: Helping Kiara *The Lion Guard: Helping A Niece *The Lion Guard: Protecting Basi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Bupu *The Lion Guard: Saving A Niece *The Lion Guard: Protecting Karibu *The Lion Guard: Protecting Sukari *The Lion Guard: Protecting Jahuni *The Lion Guard: Helping Masikio *The Lion Guard: Helping Boma *The Lion Guard: Protecting Medova *The Lion Guard: Protecting Juhudi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Biba *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ona *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kesho *The Lion Guard: Protecting A Sister *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mogwli *The Lion Guard: Protecting Rajah *The Lion Guard: Saving Kiara *The Lion Guard: Protecting Hathi *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Makucha *The Lion Guard: Defeating Mapigano *The Lion Guard: Protecting Anga *The Lion Guard: Protecting Jambo *The Lion Guard: Helping A Sister *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ranjan *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kitendo *The Lion Guard: Saving A Sister *The Lion Guard: Protecting Muwa *The Lion Guard: Protecting Haraka *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Mapigano *The Lion Guard: Rescuing A Nephew *The Lion Guard: Rescuing A Friend *The Lion Guard: Protecting Rasha *The Lion Guard: Protecting Tonga *The Lion Guard: Protecting Zarah *The Lion Guard: Protecting Babu *The Lion Guard: Protecting Polina *The Lion Guard: Protecting Tuki *The Lion Guard: Protecting Bambun *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kasi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Feliks *The Lion Guard: Protecting Anda *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mabu *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nyati *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *The Dark Roar Returns *Return To Pride Rock *The Dark Roar Rises *The Lion Guard: Rescuing Kiara *The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning *The Lion Guard: More Than One Problem *To Save A Princess *The Lion Guard: Bleeding Scars *The Lion Guard: Brotherly Help Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations